Tutoring
by St. Minority
Summary: Tom agrees to help Doug in math, though ends up helping him in another way. Tom/Doug, slash, language, handjob


**Title:** Tutoring  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Characters/Pairings:** Tom/Doug, OCs  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 21 JS, nor the characters. I make no profit.  
**Warnings:** Language, m/m, handjob  
**Summary:** Tom agrees to help Doug in math, though ends up helping him in another way.  
**A/N:** Written for **rose_melody2**. I didn't read through it, so I hope it's not awful and incomprehensible. :)

* * *

Tom picked off a few fuzz balls off of his red sweater, adjusted the large frame geeky looking glasses on his face, and glanced at the clock. Approximately only a minute left of class. He had finished his test some minutes ago, but his partner didn't seem to be fairing as well. Doug was sitting a couple of desks diagonally away from his, head resting on his hand and scribbling on the paper.

"Damn it, damn it," he continuously muttered to himself. "Sonofabitch, sonofabitch, sonofabitch."

Tom smiled at the obvious frustration, knowing that math was never Doug Penhall's strongest subject. The bell suddenly rang, prompting the teacher to say over the commotion, "Please hand in your tests on your way out."

As Hanson joined the line heading for the door, Doug appeared to have given up and resigned himself to handing in what he had. He shuffled forward to his partner and moved behind him.

"How'd you do?" he asked, sounding anxious.

"Okay."

"_Okay_. You probably got a hundred percent on it."

"Maybe," Tom replied with a smug grin.

"You _are_ taking this nerd cover to the extreme."

"And it'd seem that you're taking the jock cover just the same."

"Shut up, smart ass."

"Aw, don't be jealous of my awesome geek skills."

The moment they laid their tests on Mr. Sherman's desk, the teacher stopped them, asking them to stay. Once all the other students were out of the classroom, he began to talk.

"Peterson, it's no secret that you're not doing too well in my class," he stated, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. So?" Doug replied indifferently.

"Well, I thought that Hawkins here could start tutoring you. Would you be up for that?" He turned to Tom.

"Sure. It wouldn't be a problem." The younger officer was trying to conceal his amusement, though Doug knew he was holding back the laughter.

"I'd recommend you take advantage of this, Peterson. You need the grade."

"Yeah. Whatever," Doug said with a shrug.

"Consider it?"

"Sure."

"Alright. That's all I wanted to say. You're free to go."

When the two officers were out into the hallway, Tom turned to make a smart comment, but Doug hurriedly cut him off, walking away in a bit of a huff.

* * *

During lunch period, Hanson and Penhall were sitting beside one another at a table in the library. With the algebra book open and loose leaf notebook paper scattered around it, Hanson worked on helping his partner understand the various formulas and graphs. The expression on the older male's face reflected his growing confusion and anger at the numbers.

"Tom, I just….I don't get it," he sighed, tossing his pencil down.

"Hey, it's alright. No big deal. Just take a breather. You'll get the hang of it."

"It's like a freakin' foreign language. X here equals this Y over here with a little two attached to it-"

"You mean squared."

"Yeah, squared. And this stupid….factoring! What is this? What do I do with this? X plus blank plus another god damn number equals that. Who cares what X is?!"

"The math teacher. Now, calm down. We've got fifteen more minutes. Come on. Focus."

"I can't. I'm burned out. Done."

"Doug, come on." He put his hand on his friend's knee and squeezed it. "You can do this."

Doug was silent for a brief pause before he smiled slyly. "I know something else we could do."

Tom gave a small laugh and shook his head. "No way. Don't _even_ think about that."

"Come on!"

The younger man bit his lower lip as a strong hand slid up his thigh and inched between his legs. "Doug…." he breathed, only half-resisting now.

"We can do math. You and me, that's two – X and Y – there's fifteen minutes before lunch is over, so that means Y, me, can engage X, _you_, in a make out session that will equal substantial pleasure."

"You're so-ohhh," Tom moaned softly as the familiar, long fingers rubbed him through his jeans. "Okay. Let's go. Non-fiction. No one's ever over in that section."

In a rushed manner, both men got up and scampered away toward the corner of the library that was well concealed from anyone walking around the main area. Doug wasted no time in pushing his lover up against the many hardback books on the shelves, diving for the young man's mouth almost immediately. Tom's arms languidly wound about Doug's neck, fingers combing through the slightly curly brown locks. Their bodies were pressed together tightly, and it was no surprise to either to feel the other's erection against their own.

"You know….this geek thing…." Doug was able to voice in between heated kisses, "isn't all that bad….Makes you….Your mind….Smart….it's sexy."

Tom merely smiled against his partner's mouth before opening his own to allow Doug's tongue to pass between his lips. There were soft moans and whimpers coming from both of them, heavy breathing, and gasping as they copulated one another's mouths and fondled each other unabashedly. Doug's large hand traveled down to grab the smaller man's round backside, making Tom's hips buck forward instinctively. Another hand had found its way beneath his undershirt and was slowly moving upward until the fingers discovered his tender nipple.

"Ohh….Doug…." he panted, tilting his head upward as the older cop's lips attached themselves onto his neck. "This is so inappropriate. What if we get caught?"

"Who cares? I'd turn you around and fuck you right now if we had more time."

"You'll have plenty of time to do that later tonight. Promise."

"A reward for your attempts at tutoring, Tommy Hawkins."

Tom let his hands wander down to his friend's belt and quickly undid the buckle. The button and zipper on the jeans were next, and Doug was soon groaning low in his throat from the feel of slender fingers massaging his cock.

"Like that?" Hanson inquired breathlessly, grinning contently.

"You know me so well."

Wanting to return the pleasurable favor, Doug loosened Hanson's belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the tight jeans, and forged his hand behind the fabric of his lover's boxers. The action garnered a strained whimper from the younger male. Simultaneously, they stroked each other, voicing their appreciation and ecstasy through muffled moans and whispered names. The kisses grew more desperate; free hands clutched at anything they could get hold of, which included Tom's sweater and Doug's letter-jacket. Doug couldn't help from thrusting his hips forward, mimicking the motions he did the many times he made love to Tom. The smaller frame trembled against his, both of their hearts racing, pleasure building and surging throughout their anatomies.

At last, they climaxed on one another's hands, sounds of bliss escaping between their parted lips along with labored breathing. Leisurely, Tom opened his eyes to gaze into his lover's, smiling at the abundant affection and satisfaction within Doug's eyes.

"You're still shaking," Doug commented with a chuckle.

"And you're sweating."

"So are you."

"Think lunch is over?"

"Who cares?"

"_We_ should."

"Psh. I'd be happy as a clam if I could take you home right now and-"

"What in god's name is going on here?!"

Tom and Doug turned their heads sharply to see who had spoken. It was a teacher, though neither of them knew him, and he stared at them in horror and appall, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Quickly, the two men retracted their hands from the other's pants and rapidly worked on tidying up their appearance.

"Um, we…." Tom fumbled for words, fiddling with his glasses in nervousness.

"He was…."

"I know what he was and what you were doing!" the teacher hissed in disgust. "Get to class! And don't be surprised if you get suspended, maybe even expelled for this filthy act!"

With heads bowed in embarrassment, the two "students" hurriedly retreated to the table where they had been initially studying. As they packed away their books, Tom was the first to burst into a fit of giggles. Doug did the same, and once they were out in the hallway, they broke down laughing.

"Fuller's gonna kill us if we get expelled," the larger man stated when they had settled down a bit.

"Yeah. _That_ won't be good."

"You were only tutoring me! Just….not on the subject we were supposed to be working on."

"A much better, interesting, _stimulating_ subject."

"Hell yes."

Treading down the hallway to their next class, which they would be five minutes late to, Doug risked groping Tom's ass, laughing at the surprised squeal that resulted.

He could definitely go for more tutoring in the future.


End file.
